New Year Party
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Yukina is at the New Years Party that Murakawa hosts. He gets to see his lover some more and meet his co-workers. Sucky summery.


The room was filled with people in formal wear. For once everyone looked happy and were mingling with different people. People nibbled away at the sandwiches as they celebrated the becoming of the year.

The females screamed as the emerald team or the 'maiden club' walked into room. The girls rushed over to see all the charming males in suits. They 'fan girl-ed' over the oldest editor in the emerald team, but had the face of a seventeen year old. They grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to their table.

From there he was cooed and was asked very personal questions about his love life. The male stood up, laughing, "I must see my author," and with that he took off to find the woman. He found her in the back drinking some alcoholic liquid.

They chatted for a while happily, authors tended to never have any other friends at these parties and tended to clung to their editor, "Kisa who's that? He's pretty hot! I think he likes me. He has been staring at me this whole time" The woman fanned herself. Kisa turned round to see a very angry male, with a gorgeous face, and a mop of lushes, light brown hair.

"Excuse me a moment," the male disappeared from the girls sight as he ducked through all the people till her arrived at the very angry, yet gorgeous, male. Kisa stopped by his side then smiled.

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you here?" He asked taking a small cocktail sausage of his plate. He bit into it then smiled up to the male.

"As I have been the influence of Murakawa books to sell so well, I got an invite from Yokazawa from sales," Kisa nodded then a few females walked over to them. They pushed Yukina out the way, not even taking a notice of his existance.

One lady was already out of her head and captured Kisa's lips. The male pushed her back then turned round and wiped his lips, "Blah," he said quietly making Yukina laugh as the male before him stuck his tongue out, screwing his face up.

The light brown haired male, handed the smaller male a pickles onion and the male smiled. He stuck a few into his mouth and happily chewed away. Kisa pushed Yukina away from the females, he didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment.

"Don't let on that we are dating," Kisa said quietly as they walked away. Kisa led him to a table and took a seat. Yukina sat beside him, the table had four more seats.

"Mino is sick with the flu and there is always a spar for us," Yukina nodded then looked around the room to see so many unfamiliar people here.

"You have college in the morning, what time do you plan to leave?" Kisa asked taking a small sandwich of his plate. He took a bite then put it down. He sighed to himself rubbing his temples softly. Yukina noticed that the smaller male was very irritated.

"What's wrong?" Kisa looked to him from the corner of his eyes. The dark haired male looked back to the front then turned his head and body to face Yukina.

"We haven't spoken in ages, and now that we are together, we can't act like a couple. Most of my table are gay, but we have to hide it, or it will give a bad rep on Shoujo Manga, on Murakawa and even the authors, if someone were to spread it around," he explained as he hid his face in his palms.

The couple looked up when they heard chairs scrap against the floor. They saw Takano and Ritsu take a seat at the table, "Is this him?" Takano asked looking to the younger males face. It was Kisa's type. The dark haired male nodded his head, then sat back to look at Ritsu who was confused as ever.

"Who is he?" Ritsu asked Takano who whispered his answer into his lovers ear. The green eyed male blushed then looked to Kisa with a frown,.

"Don't look at me like that, I know about what happened 10 years ago," he laughed making Ritsu blush and hid his face in his palms.

"Rittie. Go get us some food, please?" The said male stood up and went to the buffet and took lots of western small finger foods. He brought them back then placed them on the table. Takano and Kisa happily stole the pizza slices. The dark haired male handed his lover a slice as he was not yet comfortable with the people around him.

Soon Hatori walked over with his author and took the two remaining seats. The author looked to Yukina confused while, Ritsu informed Hatori on who the guy was.

"Hello, I'm Chiharu Yoshikawa, but call me by my real name, which is, Chiaki Yoshino," Yukina gasped then smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kou Yukina," the male introduced himself then watched as Kisa took another pickles onion. Every male looked at him weird.

"Kisa, they aren't good for the breath," Chiaki whispered. The two had already acquainted and became quite close.

"I'm not a sixteen year old girl. I'll eat the junk food if I want. I'll eat garlic, plus it's a girl repellent, I don't want their lip-glossed lips all over me," Chiaki laughed then looked to the females who were all staring at Kisa as he ate the foods that were bad for kissing.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Yukina asked looking to him. Kisa nodded his head.

"I dated a girl once. She had on this lipgloss and I hated it, when she kissed me, it left marks on my face and it was all sticky," Yukina smiled back at him, he took his hand under the table.

The night went on for a bit, Yukina yawned tiredly, his head falling to the side as he tried to keep himself awake, "I have to stay, but if you want you can leave. You do have college tomorrow and I get a lie in tomorrow," Yukina shook his head.

"I'll stay with you. I'll take a nap during my break," Kisa smiled to him then began to clean up. He quickly led Yukina outside first. He told him to lie down until they could leave.

It didn't take too long to tidy up the hall. Kisa was on sweeping duty and was quickly finished. He ran off to see his lover sleeping on the sofa his legs on the chair. The older male walked over slowly, he bent down and gently stroked his hair.

He was still very young to be at such avgrown-up party. The taller male woke up and smiled at his lover. He got up from the couch and both males headed to the car. Yukina had never been in his lovers car and was shocked to see that it was rather new. They both got in then Kisa smiled as he looked out the window, to see Takano and Ritsu making out.

Kisa put the keys in then drove back to the nearest home, which was his own. They got in, took their shoes off then sat down in the living room for a second, "You still have some clothes here. You can use them. Underwear, you can borrow mine if you need a shower early. I won't be waking up for you to leave," he said in a nice way. Yukina bent down then captured his lovers lips.

"Come join me," Kisa stood up. He took his tie off then hung it up, then his shirt then hung it up, took his trousers of them folded them away. He helped Yukina with his clothes and laid them on his desk chair. Yukina crawled into bed first then Kisa joined him, the bed was next to the wall, but his room was small, that he couldn't possibly have it in the middle.

They lay beside each other cuddled up for a change, "I'll have to crawl over you when I wake up," Kisa nodded his head then turned to look his lover in the eyes.

"I was glad you were at that party. I really missed you," he whispered. Yukina planted a kiss on his forehead then closed his eyes.

"I love you Shouta," He whispered to him as they fell asleep, snuggled up together. Kisa smiled, his arms tucked into his body as his lover held him close to his chest. He could feel that he was already sleeping and was gently snoring away.

"I love you too, Kou," he whispered before sleep caught up with the editor as well.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I love KisaxYukina.**

**Please Review**


End file.
